A Possibility for 13
by greygoose70
Summary: There's a killer loose in Manhattan and he's on a 24 hour cycle.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Possibility for 13

Author: greygoose70

Summary: There's a killer loose in Manhattan and he's on a 24 hour cycle. Can the members of the 12th catch him.

Disclaimer: Don't own these fabulous characters that privilege belongs to AWM and ABC; I just get to write about them.

Chapter 1

Tuesday-Day 1

Richard Castle woke to the constant ringing of his cell phone. Snatching it from its charger, peering at the screen he saw Beckett's picture (one he took when she wasn't looking). He hit the answer button speaking, "Detective Beckett, tell me you just called to hear my sultry voice."

"Sorry Castle, not this time, dead body. I'll pick you up in twenty, have my coffee ready."

"Will do," he answered heading to the en-suite for a quick shower.

Shower complete and dressed Castle be-lined it to the kitchen, brewed and fixed two travel cups, one for Beckett, a grande skimmed latte, two pumps sugar-free vanilla (good thing he knew a guy) and one black with two sugars for himself, capped them and headed out the door.

Castle arrived down to the lobby just as Beckett was pulling up, he exited his building, tapped on her window saying, "Your morning coffee my dear detective."

"Thanks Castle," she replied as she lowered the window, taking the cup taking the cup, waiting as he made his way to the passenger side, getting in.

The ride to the crime scene was made in relative silence each absorbed in their own thoughts.

Castle has been amazed at the change in attitude of Detective Beckett since their altercation a couple months ago. Sure she still makes snarky comments at him but she has a little smile when she does it now. There's definitely been no more nose pulls or ear tweaks, she snickers now at some his jokes even pays attention to his theories except those that involve aliens or the CIA. Maybe she's beginning to like him - yeah, right.

Beckett set her coffee in the cup holder between them sneaking at glance at Castle in the process, wondering what he was thinking, hoping it didn't have anything to do concerning her "not this time' comment she made this morning although that would make for an interesting conversation with him. Stop it she told herself - concentrate on the case.

She recalled her conversation with Captain Montgomery after her incident with Castle a few months back, about his training, his capabilities, how quick he is. She began to recall other things about him too. He knows how to enter a potentially dangerous situation, what to look for, how to react to any situation, how he's saved her - more than once. Yeah she's gained a lot more respect for him.

They arrived at the crime scene just as she completed her musings. Walking up to it a uniform officer lifted the yellow tape for them. She paused when she heard Castle talk to him even called him by name, asked about his daughter. _How does he know him or about his daughter? Shit, I maybe know half a dozen people at the precinct, bet he knows everyone there. He must have a photographic memory - forgets nothing._

Just then she felt a hand at the small of her back, his hand and it sent a chill up her spine. "You okay there Beckett?"

"Yeah, yeah, just lost in thought," she replied moving toward the dead body that lay in front of them.

"Whatta we got, Lanie?" Beckett asked.

"Good morning to you too detective...Castle," Lanie snapped back. "I've been freezing my boobies off for over an hour waiting for you and all can say is 'whatta ya got."

"Sorry Lanie, been a rough morning," Beckett replied.

"Yeah, sorry Lanie," Castle added. "What can you tell us?"

"Female, single gun shot to the back of the head. Temp and levity placed TOD between seven and ten last night. I'll know more when I get her back to the morgue."

"Any ID?" Beckett asked.

"None that we've found," Lanie replied.

"I don't think she was killed here," Castle said now knelling next to the body.

"Why do you say that, Castle?"

"Not enough or better yet no blood at all except for whats around the wound. And her hands bound with a cheap necktie in a knot Alexis could get out of. No, I would say she was killed somewhere else, brought here positioned on her knees then push forward so she landed on her face.

"Well the necktie sure didn't make these," Lanie said as she showed them the ligature marks on the victims wrist.

"Alright Castle, let's see if the boys have turned up anything," Beckett said turning to leave, Castle getting up following her.

Seeing Ryan and Esposito heading back from their canvass she and Castle decided to wait by her cruiser. "Got anything?" she called out to them.

"Nope, nada, zilch, nobody saw or heard anything," Ryan shouted back.

"There are still a couple of units left we have to check out," Esposito added.

"Okay. Castle figures she wasn't killed here and I'm gonna have to agree with him. Finish canvassing the area and we'll meet you back at the precinct."

"You got it boss," they responded together.

* * *

The Precinct-Homicide

Castle sat in his chair watching Beckett as she began filling out the murder board with what little information they had. Hell, they didn't even have a picture yet just the silhouette of a woman's face with a question mark and the start of a time line. Maybe they'll have more after Lanie's autopsy. Unless they got a quick break this one was not going to be easy.

Finished at the murder board Beckett returned to her desk and sat down. Glancing over at Castle seeing him in deep thought she asked, "What you thinking Castle?"

"Besides the fact that we need more information, that even when we discover her identity this will be a tough case to crack. This has all the markings of a professional hit, Beckett. The execution style style kill, no ID, the mangling of the face. Who ever did this is good, had a well thought out plan.

Just then the elevator pinged, out walked Ryan, Esposito close behind. The expression on their faces didn't look good. "They do not look happy, Beckett," Castle said.

"No they don't," Beckett replied in agreement. "Let's go grab some coffee Castle, give them some time to settle down. They can get pretty agitated when coming back empty handed."

"Right behind you," he said getting up following her to the breakroom.

* * *

The Morgue

Beckett and Castle entered the morgue just as Lanie was hanging up the phone, "Hey Lanie," Beckett greeted her. "I sure hope you have something."

"Sure do. Meet Annabel Baxter," she rattled off.

"How'd you identify her?" Castle asked.

"Annabel here had a hip replacement. Hip replacements have serial numbers. All I had to do was log the number in the database, it spit out the surgeons name it was sent to, who I then called and got the patients name."

"Don't know what we would do without you, Lanie," he then told her.

"Anything else," Beckett asked.

"Bullet was thirty-two caliper. CSU has the slug now checking to see if it's in our system, if not they'll send it to the Feds. That's it, except I'm thinking the damage to her face is too severe from just falling forward. I think the killer slammed her face into the ground a couple of times."

"Making facial recognition nearly impossible," Castle interjected.

"You got it," Lanie responded.

"Thanks Lanie. Come on Castle let's get back upstairs, start filling in the murder board."

* * *

4th Floor, Homicide

The second Beckett stepped onto the homicide floor she was yelling at Ryan and Espo to get everything they could find about their victim. Beckett herself went right to her desk, logged on to her computer, opened the DMV data base, found Annabel Baxter's file, printed out her picture and put it on the murder board, then writing down what we knew or suspected in regards to the murder.

"Here you are Beckett," Esposito called out, handing her a file.

Taking the file she started reading it aloud, primarily for Castles benefit. "Annabel Marie Baxter, DOB July 17th, Age 42, married 17 years to Mark A. Baxter, lives on West 97th Street, never been arrested. Hey Ryan," she said somewhat louder. "How we doing on bank and phone records."

"Have put in a request for them, will have them first thing in the morning," he responded.

'Okay guys it's getting late whatta ya say we call it a night, start fresh in he morning."

"Works for me," Espo replied. "Me too," Ryan said.

"Come on Beckett, I'll buy you dinner, Remy's," Castle said maybe a little more joyously than he should have.

"Give me a few minutes, need to make phone call."

Castle knew exactly what call she was referring to, the dreaded call to the victims spouse. He also was aware that she preferred to make the call in private so he got out of his chair leaving her alone. A while later he saw her walking toward him, "everything okay," he asked when she was standing next to him.

"He broke down so I just asked him to come into the precinct in the morning."

"Never easy is it?"

"No it isn't. Now let's go, you promised me dinner."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Possibility for 13

Author: greygoose70

Chapter 2

Wednesday-Day 2

7:30 AM, The Precinct

Castle stepped off the elevator carrying his customary two morning coffees. He strolled over to the desk off his favorite detective saying, "here you are detective, one grande skimmed latte, two pumps sugar-free vanilla and a bearclaw," then setting the items down.

"Thanks Castle," Beckett replied lifting the cup marked 'Kate' from the carrier taking a drink giving her usual 'hmm as approval. She grabbed the bag with the bearclaw removing it taking a bite of the still warm item. "God Castle, how do you keep these warm?"

"Trade secret my dear detective, trade secret," he answered. "So when is Mister Baxter coming in?"

"Said he would be here by eight. I was hoping to have her financials and phone records first so we could go over them prior to to his arrival but they haven't got here yet."

Just then the other two members of her team came stumbling out of the elevator, "Yo Beckett," Detective Esposito declared as he approached her desk, "Baxter's records just came in."

For the next fifteen minutes the four of them poured over the financial records of their victim. A frustrated Detective Beckett grunted, "I got nothing, how bout you guys, anything."

"Nothing here," Detective Ryan responded. "Here either," Esposito said in follow up.

"How about you Castle?" Beckett asked.

"Sorry, if there's anything here I'm not seeing it," he replied.

Right then LT approached, "Detective Beckett there is a Mr. Mark Baxter here to see you."

"Thanks LT, put him in the conference room, I'll be there in a minute. Espo, you and Ryan continue going over these records, see if maybe we missed something. Come on Castle," she said while heading for the door.

"Mr. Baxter, I'm Detective Beckett, this is Mr. Castle. Thank you for coming in," she said upon entering, shaking his hand as he rose to greet her. "I'm so sorry for your lose. Please sit down."

"Thank you and you're welcome," he answered her then shaking Castle's out stretched hand as well before returning to his seat.

"Mr. Baxter let me get the unpleasantness out of the way first but this is a question I need to ask and I hope it doesn't offend you."

"It's okay, I think know what your question is, but go ahead and ask it."

"Where were you between the hours of seven and ten last night?"

"I was home playing poker with friends till almost midnight detective, and no offence taken," Baxter told her.

"Thank you, it is something we are required to ask. Will you give us the names and numbers of these friends before you leave, please."

"Sure, no problem detective."

"Again, thank you. When was the last time you saw your wife, Mr. Baxter?"

"Monday evening, she had got a call that her mother had a stroke and was rushed to the hospital. She was just finished packing and was waiting for a taxi to take her to the airport."

"Where does her mother live?" Castle asked.

"Boston, Anna was catching a 9:00 flight. Anyway the cab arrived, I walked her out..."

"Which cab company?" Beckett quickly inquired.

"City Cab."

"Did you get the cab number?" Castle asked just as quick.

"I'm sorry, no I didn't."

"That's okay, we can check with the cab company," Beckett said. "And what time was that?"

"Let's see, um, I got home a little after five so it would have been close to six."

"Excuse me a minute," Beckett said getting up heading for the door but stopped, turned and asked, "Mister Baxter, did your wife have a cell phone? We weren't able to pull up any records for her."

"She did however she was listed as a additional user on my plan but she had her own number.

After Beckett left Castle continued the questioning, "So, Mr. Baxter do you know of anyone who would want to hurt your wife? Did she have any enemies? Someone she may have had an argument with lately?"

"No, no, no, Anna is a wonderful person, got along with everybody, volunteered at the local library three days a week. Oh god," he sobbed tears starting to stream down his face.

Just then Beckett reentered the room, "get anything else, Castle?" she asked quietly when seeing the grief-stricken face of Mark Baxter.

"No, I believe that's all. Wait. Mr. Baxter do you know which airline she was flying on?"

"United. Why?"

"Just another thing we can check," injected Beckett. "That'll be all Mr. Baxter, if you will just give those names and numbers to the uniformed officer here then you can go. And thank you again for coming in."

"Take care of him," Beckett whispered to LT as she passed him on the way out. She then headed to the murder board where she began filling in a more detailed timeline.

"Ryan check with United, our vic was suppose to be taking a 9:00 PM flight out of JFK to Boston. I need to know if she made that flight."

"Whaaat," Ryan screeched. "You think she was killed in Boston and then driven back here to dump the body. Why would anybody do that, why not just dump the body there?"

"It's possible," Castle intervened. "A 9:00 flight would get into Logan about 10:10 and it's only a three and a half hour drive back to New York. Slightly out of Lanie's time zone, we'll need to see if she can narrow that down some."

While Detectives Ryan and Esposito were on the phone Beckett and Castle went back over the victims financials. Castle was the first to break the silence, "Nothing here Beckett but restaurant charges, department stores, grocery stores."

"Same here Castle."

"Well it looks like she made it to the airport," Espo called over. "Cab company has her being picked up at her house at 5:55 and dropped off at JFK at 7:05."

Just then Ryan hung up his phone, "Well she may have made it to the airport but she never made it to Boston according to United. She wasn't on the flight at nine. I even checked any flights before and after, nada."

"Maybe she changed airlines, check with Jet Blue, they have multiple flights to Boston daily." Castle said to the young detective.

"Good idea Castle," Ryan answered picking up his phone.

"You know this how, Castle?" Beckett asked a slight smirk on her face.

"Always use Jet Blue when I fly to Boston, know their schedule pretty well," Castle replied.

"Oh," she said while turning to face Esposito, "Espo, here's the list of Mr. Baxter's poker buddies, call them and verify his alibi. Come on Castle let's go to the library where she worked, see what they know."

The ride back from the library was made in silence. They hadn't learned anything new about Mrs. Baxter, she was friendly with everybody there, never argued, treated whomever she met with respect. "This doesn't make any sense," Castle blurted out.

"What doesn't," Beckett responded never taking her eyes off the road.

"Why this woman, why was she murdered this way?"

"Sometimes there is no reason, Castle."

"I refuse to believe that, Beckett," he replied just as heard a growl from his stomach. "I'm hungry whatta you say we stop a Remy's for lunch."

"Why don't you call it in, we'll take it back to the precinct and eat, get something for the guys also."

"Ryan. Espo. Breakroom. We brought lunch," Beckett called out as they stepped off the elevator. 'Coming' she heard them call back.

"So have you guys come up with anything new?" Beckett asked as the food was being distributed.

"Well his alibi checks out," replied Espo munching on a french fry.

"The cab driver that took her to the airport called said he dropped her off at the United terminal and that all she had was a carry-on." Ryan added.

"Kay. After lunch you two head over to her apartment building and start talking to neighbors."

The remainder of lunch was eaten in relative quiet except for Esposito's frequent belches and Ryan's lip smacks.

"I'm telling you no one is that perfect," Espo was saying to his partner as they were getting off the elevator.

"But you heard them, loving wife, good cook, the perfect host," Ryan replying back.

"I take it you didn't learn anything," Castle said as the two disgruntled detectives plopped down in their desk chairs.

"Only that she makes the best lasagna this side of the Atlantic," quipped Ryan. "What about you guys?"

"Nothing," Becket answered. "I requisitioned Mr. Baxter's phone account so we can get a look at Mrs. Baxter's calls, should be here in the morning. Let's call it a night."

"Who's up for a drink? I'm buying," Castle blurted.

"I'm in," Espo said. "Me too," quipped Ryan.

"Beckett," Castle chimed turning to face her.

"Castle I'd love to but..."

"Come on, Kate. One drink. We'll go to Muldune's. I won't be able to stay long Alexis is fixing dinner."

"Really Castle and what is she fixing that you can't wait to get home to."

"Chicken-ala-Rick," he boasted.

"And what pray god is 'Chicken-ala-Rick' Castle?"

"Macaroni and cheese, probably the best you'll ever taste. Wanna come?"

"Ooh, I do love mac and cheese. Okay, one drink then we head to your place."

"Good," Castle excitedly replied giving a thumbs up gesture. Kate just rolled her eyes.

Following a meal of Alexis' 'chicken-ala-Rick' (yes the best mac 'n cheese she's ever tasted), a grilled ham and mozzarella cheese sandwich, a cup of delicious hot chocolate, a movie (The Lion King) complete with popcorn, she was stuffed. She definitely needed to hit the gym in the morning.

Extracting herself from Castle's all to comfortable couch she gathered up her coat, Castle was immediately there to help her put it on. "Thanks Castle, I had a great time." She then turned to Alexis, who was standing next to Rick, pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear, "Best chicken-ala-rick ever." causing Alexis to giggle.

As she past Castle, who was holding the door open, she said, "good night Castle."

"Until tomorrow, Beckett," he responded.

Making her way to the elevator she couldn't help but think _how much she loved his family, how much she loved him. WAIT! Did she just say she loved Richard Castle...yeah she did._


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The 13th victim

Author: Greygoose70

Chapter 3, Part 1

Thursday-Day 3

Detective Rozland Karpowski ducked under the yellow crime scene tape, _gee if I had Castle following me he would have raised that tape so I wouldn't have to duck,_ she thought, so she gave the uni standing guard an angry glare then proceeded to where Medical Examiner Perlmutter knelt next to a dead body. "Morning Perlmutter, what do we got?"

"Yeah," was all he muttered in return. "Male, 30 to 40, shot in the back of the head, wrist bound with a cheap necktie, face smashed in. I'll know more when I get him on the table."

"Time of death."

"Best guess between four and midnight."

"Any ID?"

"Check with whats-his-face over there (waving toward the uni on guard), he found the body."

"Thanks," Karpowski said turning back to speak with the uni she had snarled at earlier but seeing her team member, Detective 'Jack' Jackson, already there she approached them intent on just listening.

"No detective, no ID, no jewelry that I could see, at least, without moving him which I decided against. So I just called it in then taped off the area," the uni finished saying.

"Okay, Officer Munson, that'll be all. Thank you," Jackson told him then turned to face Karpowski and get her thoughts.

"Looks like this ties right into Beckett's case, Jack , but grab Will (Detective 'Will' Williamson, her other team member) and start a canvass, I'll head back to the precinct, get with Beckett."

"You think we might have a serial," Jack commented.

"I sure hope not," she answered, again ducking under the tape heading for her cruiser.

Karpowski exited the elevator and headed straight for Beckett's desk and those of her team. Not seeing her but spotting Ryan, "Where's Beckett?"

"Breakroom getting coffee," Ryan answered.

Right then Beckett came out followed by Esposito, "Her phone records told me squat, Espo. CSU found nothing, this case is going colder than a fried egg in Antarctica and it's only been two days."

"Maybe not," Karpowski responded back to her.

"Why do you say that Roz (Beckett is the only one at the precinct who could call her 'Roz'), you got something?"

"My crime scene this morning is identical to yours except I got a male body, everything else is the same. GSW to back of the head, wrists tied with a cheap necktie, face smashed in, no ID. Perlmutter says TOD between 4 and 12 last night."

"Come on Roz, we need to talk to Captain Montgomery."

"About what?" Karpowski asked.

"I want Lanie to do the autopsy, she was able to identify my vic, I'm hoping she'll have the same success with yours, and Montgomery will need to order the change."

After getting their captain to order the change of medical examiners Karpowski moved her murder board next to Beckett's and began setting it up when her phone rang. "Karpowski," she answered. "Hold on Lanie I"m gonna put you on speaker. Beckett come here." she shouted as she push the speaker button.

The first thing Beckett heard when she reached Roz's desk was, "What the hell is going on here? Perlmutter comes charging in screaming that I stole his corpse."

"Calm down Lanie, let us explain," Beckett replied trying to soothe Lanie's outrage. Then between her and Karpowski they laid out the situation for her.

It was 11;30, Beckett and Karpowski were sitting at Beckett's desk staring at their murder boards, their crinkled brows indicating they were in deep thought, a copy of Lanie's preliminary report in their hands. **Unknown male victim, 35 to 40 years old, single gunshot to the back of the head (****execution**** style) TOD between 8 and 10 PM, bullet 32 caliper (sent to Bal****l****istics), wrist bound with a cheap necktie but ****ligature**** marks on wrists indicate he was bound with metal shackles of some type, waiting on toxicology report. Will issue final report upon completion of autopsy.**

Just then the elevator dinged, the doors opened and off stepped Castle carrying four pizza boxes shouting, "Lunch is now being served in the breakroom!" He was being followed closely by Jack and Will from Karpowski's team. It didn't take long before the remainder of the floor formed a line.

Beckett heard Castle's shout clear from her desk, "Hold it a second people, you know Captain Montgomery always goes first!"

When all the pizza had been consumed Beckett and Karpowski brought Castle up-to-date on the development of the case. "So Beckett, Roz (okay Castle gets to call her Roz also) you think it might be a serial killer."

"Well technically there needs to be three to be classified a 'serial'," Roz responded.

"And still no ID as to who he is."

"Nope. No hip replacement on this body, Castle," Beckett retorted with disgust.

"Did you check with Missing Persons?"

The two female detectives heads spun, seeing the other with a look of 'why didn't I think of that' gracing their faces. They immediately scrambled to their computers. After a few minutes of searching Karpowski shouted, "Think I got something."

Beckett moved over to Karpowski's desk, "What ya got Roz?"

"A Mrs. Irene Furgason reported her husband Edward missing as of today. Said she last seen him Wednesday at home before he left for the airport to catch a flight to Chicago. He was suppose to call her when he checked into his hotel but she never heard from him then she got a call from his employer telling her he never showed up for his client meeting. She called the hotel he was staying at they told her he never checked in"

"She give a description?"

"Five feet, eight, about 175 pounds, brown hair, cut short, brown eyes, tattoo on upper left arm, 75th Rangers insignia."

"Okay, let's call Lanie."

Their call to Lanie confirmed the ID of their victim as Edward Furgason, Karpowski dispatched her team to bring in the wife to ID the body and for an interview. Beckett returned to her desk where she found Castle busy expanding the timeline on Roz's murder board.

"Good call with missing persons idea, Castle," she said to him. She was half expecting to see his smirkish grin along with a witty remark, but instead he replied, "just thought it might help."

Later when Jack and Will delivered Mrs. Furgason, putting her in the conference room, Beckett and Karpowski went in to conduct the interview. Upon their exit the looks on their faces showed more confusion.

"Learn anything new?" Castle asked as they approached.

"Not much," Roz replied.

"Well we did get the name of the cab company that picked him up and the airlines he flew," Beckett added. "Roz, I'll get my team to check them out, your guys have had a busy day. They can take Mrs. Furgason home and then head home themselves, be fresh for tomorrow."

"Works for me, I'll go let my guys know, but I'm staying."

"Kay, guys let's get to work," Beckett told Ryan and Esposito handing them each a slip of paper with the information.

An hour later Ryan hung up his phone and called everybody over. "Your Mr. Furgason was picked up at his home at 3:15 PM, taken to a building in Midtown, waited while his passenger went inside who after his return was then taken to JFK and dropped off at American Airlines terminal at 5:45 PM. He carried a small suitcase and a briefcase."

About 30 minutes later Esposito yelled out. "He never made it!"

"Never made what." Beckett responded.

"His scheduled flight, nor the next one either."

"So he was snatched at the airport just like Mrs. Baxter. How?" Beckett stated. "This guy was a former Army Ranger, he wouldn't have gone quietly."

"He might if he thought his pregnant wife was in danger," Castle replied.

"Castle, Mrs. Furgason is not pregnant."

"Oh but she is Beckett. I'd say not more than a couple of months. I watched her when Jack and Will brought her in, her hands never left her abdomen, the thumb of her right hand gently rotating over it (giving a demonstration) in a caressing motion."

"Okay, I might be able to buy that but what about Mrs. Baxter?"

"Not sure, she may have been incapacitated in some way. Dosed with ether maybe, but I'd just be guessing at this point."

"Yeah just like the rest of us," Karpowski stated as a matter-of-fact.

"Who wants coffee?" Castle asked getting up from his chair. Hearing 'I do' from everyone he traipsed off to the breakroom. A short time later he returned carrying a tray with six coffees, packets of sugar and cream cups. "Dinner will be here shortly since appears we will be a while," he proclaimed setting the tray down on an empty desk. "Hope everybody likes Chinese."

All was quiet as the group of four detectives and one writer sat in the breakroom devouring the abundance of Chinese food Castle ordered when Captain Montgomery walked in. "Late night detectives...Castle."

"Looks that way, Sir." Beckett replied. "Care to join us Sir, there's plenty of food. Castle must have thought he was ordering for the seventh fleet."

"Thanks but Evelyn has dinner waiting. But before I leave, bring me up to date on the case."

While Beckett and Karpowski brought Captain Montgomery up-to-date with their findings Castle was mulling over the case in his writers mind, trying to figure out the story. The victims didn't seem to have anything in common, they both disappeared from JFK, the busiest airport in New York City. What is it about these two victims? Why did the killer choose them? _Talk to me Annabel Baxter, you too Edward Furgason. Help me._ Suddenly he saw it.

"SHIT!" Castle screamed. "WE'RE MISSING A BODY!"

"Whaaat," came the chorus from those in the room.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Possibility of 13

By: greygoose70

Summary: There's a killer loose in Manhattan and he's on a 24 kill cycle; can the members of the 12th catch him before he kills again.

Disclaimer: Nope, their not mine to own.

Chapter 3, Part 2

Thursday-Day 3, continued

_Previously_

_While Beckett and Karpowski brought Captain Montgomery up-to-date with their findings Castle was mulling over the case in his writers mind, trying to figure out the story. The victims didn't seem to have anything in common, they both disappeared from JFK, the busiest airport in New York City. What is it about these two victims? Why did the killer choose them? Talk to me Annabel Baxter, you too Edward Furgason. Help me. Suddenly he saw it._

_"SHIT!" Castle screamed. "WE'RE MISSING A BODY!"_

_"Whaaat," came the chorus from those in the room._

* * *

"What are you thinking, Castle?" Montgomery asked.

"Annabel Baxter, A-B. Edward Furgason, E-F. Where's C-D?"

"You're saying our perp is choosing his vics according to the alphabet," Ryan responded.

"Yeah, and there's another out there," Castle replied. "We need to check with the other precincts, see if they have any crime scenes that match ours. Should also go back through missing person reports, look for any with the letters C and D."

"I like your thinking, Castle. Okay everyone let's get on it, we'll start with the precincts. Beckett, divide them up." Montgomery ordered.

"All five boroughs, Sir," Beckett screeched in astonishment.

"Just Manhattan, Beckett. That seems to be your suspects area of operation." Montgomery then went to his office, he needed to call his wife, Evelyn, let her know he won't be home for dinner.

Beckett doled out the assignments even gave some to Castle then started in on her own. The homicide floor of the 12th precinct became a beehive of activity as everyone began calling their assigned areas.

"Got something," Karpowski shouted.

"What is it?" Montgomery, who had returned from his office to oversee his detectives, responded.

"Sixth Precinct, has a crime scene just like ours, white male, GSW to the back of the head, wrist bound with a necktie, face smashed, no ID. They haven't been able to ID him yet either."

"When was he found, Karpowski?"

"Wednesday morning," she replied.

"Son-of-a bitch!" The Captain yelled. "This bastard is on a twenty-four hour cycle which means there will be another dead body tonight. Karpowski put out an APB to all Manhattan precincts. They need to be on the lookout for any unusual or suspicious activity and be cautious, consider anybody they come across to be armed and dangerous."

"Will do, Sir."

"Listen up everybody," Montgomery speaking above the chatter. "If you're done canvassing the precincts, get to work checking missing persons. If the body at the 6th is C-D then there's a strong possibility tonight's will be G-H. Let's get ahead of this bastard."

All the detectives immediately went to work at their computer, even Castle, after Karpowski logged into Jack's for him.

All MPR's are located in one database, they are logged in by borough, then by their precinct. Using their previous assigned precincts they began searching for any missing person whose first name began with a 'C' and last name with a 'D'.

"Colin Davis," Castle called out.

"What about him?" Karpowski asked.

"Report filed this morning by his girlfriend, Jenna Mason, says he flew to Tulsa Tuesday afternoon hasn't been heard from since."

"One of you call her, see if she can come in in the morning. It's late so let's call it a night come in fresh tomorrow," Montgomery told them.

"I'll do it," Beckett replied. "Castle give me her number and print out that report for me."

As they all started shutting it down for the night Beckett made the call to Ms. Mason asking her to come to the 12th the following day for an interview, for which she received a positive response. When she hung up she noticed everyone was gone except for Castle and Captain Montgomery who was just himself hanging up his phone.

"Come on Castle I'll buy you a drink. I know I could use one."

"No you won't but I'll buy you both one," Montgomery proclaimed donning his coat as he exited his office. "McElroy's is just down the street. Let's go."

* * *

McElroy's Bar

The bar was quiet at this late hour most patrons having already gone home for the evening. Castle, Beckett and Montgomery were sitting in a booth all three nursing a glass of scotch.

"Thank for the drink, Sir..."

"It's after hours, Kate, you can call me Roy. You too, Castle."

"Yeah, thanks Roy," Rick said.

"You're thinking too hard Cas, er, Rick. What is it, scotch not to your liking."

"The scotch is fine. Something wrong with the case."

"And that is," Roy responded.

'We weren't suppose to find Furgason's body."

"Who was, Rick the Easter bunny," Kate remarked.

"Maybe. I told you when we got the Baxter case this perp was smart, but he made a mistake with Furgason."

"What kind of mistake?" asked Roy whose full attention, along with Kate's, was directed toward Rick.

"Furgason's body was found in a alley between W. 66th and W. 65th streets."

"Sooo." the other two occupants responded simultaneously.

"W.66th street is the boundary between the 12th and 20th precincts, therefore if you drop a body on the north side of W.66th street it belongs to the 20th, if you drop it on the south side it belongs to the 12th. The perp dropped Furgason's body on the wrong side of W. 66th street."

"Which means it wouldn't automatically raise a red flag with the feds," Roy said.

"Correct, replied Rick. "We need to have Lanie redo the autopsy on Davis."

"Fortunately the autopsy hasn't been done yet. The body will be on Dr. Parrish's slab first thing in the morning. So enough case talk let's finish our drinks and get outta here. Evelyn's already upset that I missed out on her pot roast dinner."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A Possibility for 13

By: greygoose70

Summary: There's a killer loose in Manhattan and he's on a 24 hour kill cycle.

Disclaimer: As always, don't own them.

* * *

Chapter 4

The Precinct

Beckett was sitting at her desk when LT brought over a young woman introducing her as Ms. Jenna Mason. Beckett stood, took the woman's hand thanking her for coming in then escorted her to the conference room.

"Ms. Mason, the missing persons report says you last saw you fiance' at your apartment on Tuesday morning."

"Yes, he was leaving to catch a cab to his office to pickup some files he needed, from there he would be taking the car service to the airport."

"Which Airport?" asked Beckett.

"La Guardia."

"Do you know which airline?" came Beckett's next question.

"He was flying Delta to Dallas then Southwest to Tulsa."

"And the car service?"

"Don't know. The same one the firm always uses, I guess. The number would be in his cell."

"We didn't find his cell Ms. Mason." Right then Beckett knew she slipped up.

"Detective, what's going on here? Where's Colin?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this Ms. Mason, your fiance' is dead. He was murdered..."

"No, no, no, not my Colin," Mason cried out. "How do you know it's him? You've got to be mistaken."

"I'm afraid not, between your description and the finger print data we received from the New York Bar Association, it's definitely him."

"I want to see him. I need to see him."

"While I don't advise it, we do need someone to actually ID the body. I'll have one of the officers escort you down to the morgue, just be prepared Ms. Mason, it won't be pretty. And I am sorry for you loss."

Beckett returned to her desk after handing Ms. Mason off to Officer Hastings. Seeing a cup of coffee sitting there she looked around for Castle but didn't see him anywhere. She picked up the cup and took a drink giving her normal 'hmm' in approval. Just as she sat down she saw Castle coming out of Montgomery's office, heading her way.

"Good morning Beckett, I see you found your morning caffeine fix," he said sitting down in his chair.

"Yeah, thanks, but where's my bearclaw Castle?"

"I ate it." He replied.

"YOU WHAT! She screamed

Castle busted out laughing at her outburst. Gathering himself he was able to say "It's in your desk drawer Beckett. I didn't want anyone stealing it while you were interviewing Ms. Mason."

Recovering from her embarrassment she opened the drawer to find the delicious pastry. She removed it from the sack, taking a bite, finding it still warm. "Gaaawd Caaastle," she said while chewing."

"Don't talk detective, just enjoy."

"So what did we learn from Ms. Mason?" Castle asked watching as she licked the residue, left by the bearclaw, off her fingers.

"Not much," she answered then preceded to fill him in on Davis' travel plans.

Right then the elevator pinged and Esposito followed closely by Ryan walked out. "Where you guys been?" Castle asked them when they had reached their desks.

"Sixth precinct, checking out the Davis crime scene," responded Ryan.

"Waste of time," Espo countered. "Just like the others - nothing."

"Canvass turn up anything?" Beckett inquired.

"Nope." "Nope." came a staccato answer.

"Kay. Ryan need you to start calling cab companies, want to know which one picked Davis up at Mason's apartment. Espo call his law firm, get me the name of the car service they use."

"You want me to call the car service also?"

"Yeah, why don't ya, get pickup and drop-off times and the name of the driver."

"You got it," Espo finished picking up the handset of his phone.

While the guys were busy Beckett put in requisitions for the phone records and financials for Colin Davis. Just as she hung up Esposito called to her, "Hey Beckett."

"What." she acknowledged.

"The car service, 'City-wide Transport' says they never got a request for a pickup on Sunday."

"This person is smarter than we think," Castle said. "He was able to intercept and answer the call, then make the pickup."

"How would he do that?" Quizzed Beckett.

"Don't know. Let's ask Tory she's our tech expert."

Entering the tech room they found Tory hard at work on - something. "Tory, we need your help," Beckett spoke, announcing their presence.

"What can I do for you Detective Beckett - Mr. Castle?"

"It seems we have a suspect whose able to intercept phone calls. How is he able to do that?"

"It works basically the same way you are able to transfer calls from your desk phone to your cell. That's the simple explanation. There is more they will need know, like the number from which the call originated, the number being called, a computer program to identify the call and transfer it to a another designated number. The program is the important part, it has to be petty sophisticated to handle all this."

"Okay, thanks Tory," Beckett said. "Yeah Tory, thank you," Castle iterated.

"Well your right Castle. This SOB is one smart bastard. How do you think we going to catch him?" An exasperated Beckett proclaimed plopping down in her desk chair.

"By being smarter than he is," a female voice responded from behind her.

Spinning her chair around she looked to see whom had made that remark. Standing there was a woman about Beckett's height, brunette hair, wearing a dark suit and white blouse. _Definitely a fed _she thought.

The woman stuck out her hand saying, "SSA Jordan Shaw, FBI profiler. Pleased to meet you Detective Beckett."

Beckett stood, took the pro-offered hand, shaking it. "Pleased to meet you also Agent Shaw."

"I doubt that," Shaw replied laughingly. "Local law enforcement is never thrilled when us Feds come in. I hope that's not the case this time."

"I'm sure it won't be," Captain Montgomery replied giving Beckett and her team his 'play nice' look.

True, Beckett wasn't thrilled to have federal interference but the Captain is right. They already have three dead bodies and if their suspect keeps to its current time frame they will probably have another one tonight.

"Okay everybody let's move this to the conference room, bring Agent Shaw up-to-date with all that we have. Karpowski your team is included. Beckett call Dr. Parrish up here also." Montgomery ordered.

A couple hours later after all current intel was presented and discussed everyone agreed a lunch break was in order. Montgomery had ordered sandwiches, including chips, from a local deli and had them put in the breakroom where they all made a beeline for once informed. He even unlocked the soda dispenser for them but limited their selection to one each.

Beckett and her team got their food, taking it to their desks, Beckett making room on hers when Lanie joined them. They ate in silence each absorbed in their own thoughts (probably about the case), that is until Becket glanced at Castle seeing him writing furiously in the notebook he always carried with him. "What are you writing, Castle?"

"The story, well at least the outline for it," he explained without ever stopping writing.

"I take it this is going in your next book."

"Probably not," was all he answered.

"Then why?"

Laying his pen down, taking in the looks he was getting, he spoke." One of the things that make me a good writer..."

"I'd say you are more than good," Beckett interrupted.

"Thank you, Kate. You must be a fan."

Three heads instantly turned toward Beckett waiting to see her reaction to being called by her given name, but all they saw was a flush of pink beginning to cover her face.

"Anyway as I was saying is, once you have your characters, your plot-line, methods, et cetera, then you need to start filling in the missing pieces, that is where my imagination comes in. I need to take on the killers persona, figure out the how, when and finally why."

"So what has your imagination come up with," asked Ryan

"First, he's smart. Second, he's been planning this for sometime. These aren't random victims, somewhere along the line he's going to murder whom he really wants. He's studied them, knows everything about them. Another thing, all our vics have been killed between 8 and 10, that tells me the TOD means something to him, as does the necktie."

"Keep going Castle, you're on a roll," Beckett injected.

"So far he's made two mistakes. One, he put his third victim in the wrong precinct and two his second victim never made it to the airport.

"Okay everybody, lunch time is over. Back to the conference room." Captain Montgomery's voice bellowed out.

Back in the conference room theories were being thrown about like baseballs, however only Castle's made the most sense. What they still didn't know was how the victims were being subdued. Castle had a theory for that also, asked Dr. Parrish to swab their latest victim's nostrils, test for any general anesthetic.

"Castle," someone called out. "When would he (it has been established that the suspect is male) have been able to subject the victim to a anesthetic?"

"While they were in the vehicle," Castle answered, "and before you ask how, probably used some type of canister to spray a mist into the back seat."

"But wouldn't he have been affected also?"

"Not necessarily. All taxi's, most limos and some town car's used for commercial use have partitions in them that isolate the front seats from the back seats."

"If there are no more questions," Agent Shaw began, "let's get started, if it's like Mr. Castle suggested then we need to go back and talk to all spouses, fiancees, neighbors, co-workers. Need to know any functions attended. Make lists of everybody the victims knew so we can cross-check them. Detective Beckett, you and your team can start on the cab companies, the drivers, the dispatch operators."

"Sure thing," Beckett replied. "Okay guys let's go, Ryan, Espo, you two take City Cab; Castle we'll take Yellow Cab."

There was nothing but silence as Castle and Beckett were on their way back from interviewing everyone at Yellow Cab, both engrossed in deep thought. "Well that was pretty much a bust," an exasperated Castle finally blurted out.

"Not entirely, Castle. We did get the drivers name and I for one find it suspicious that he just happen to be a couple of blocks away when the call went out."

"I agree, let's go pick him up."

* * *

Beckett knocked then spoke loudly, "Wilbur Morris, NYPD, open up." She was just getting ready to knock again when they heard the click of the deadbolt lock. The door was opened but stopped by the security chain, a nasally sounding man speaking, "Did you say NYPD?"

"Yes I did Mr. Morris, now open up."

"May I see your identification please."

Beckett unclipped her badge, from her belt, holding it up to the opening. A pale face appeared for a look then the door was closed, the chain removed and the door reopened. Standing there before them was a sickly looking figure standing all of five foot nothing in a plaid robe holding a Kleenex to his nose.

"Please come in," Morris said lowering the tissue as he spoke. "What can I do for you officer?"

"It's detective Mr. Morris, Detective Beckett and this is Mr. Castle."

"Okay detective. Please have a seat. Tell me what it is you need."

Originally Beckett's plan was to haul his ass to the precinct but after seeing him decided that was not a good idea, she needed to handle him differently. "We want to ask you about a fare you picked up Wednesday afternoon and took to JFK."

"I'm sorry detective did you say Wednesday?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because I don't work Wednesdays and I especially didn't work this passed Wednesday."

"Mr. Morris the Yellow Cab dispatcher..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa detective."

"Wha-what?" Stammered Beckett.

"I don't drive for Yellow Cab. I drive for Checker Cab, have for fifteen years. I've been laid up with this cold for the past three days, this is the first I've been out of bed since since Wednesday."

"Anybody that can verify that Mr. Morris?" Castle asked.

"My wife Gloria she's been with me the whole time," Morris replied.

"Where is she now?"

"At the drugstore picking up a prescription my doctor called in. She should be back shortly."

Just as he finished the door opened, his wife walking in yelling, "Wilbur Morris why isn't this door locked?"

"Because the police are here so stop yelling," he responded back to her. "Gloria meet Detective Beckett and Mr. Castle."

"Pleased to meet - wait. Did you say Castle, as in Richard Castle, the writer," Gloria screeched.

"Yes Gloria, that's me," Castle replied to her.

"Oh my god, you're my favorite author. I've got all your books and I love Nikki Heat. would you sign it for me?"

"Sure Gloria."

While Gloria went to retrieve her book Beckett expressed her apologies to Wilbur explaining the situation and how it appears they have been duped. Upon Gloria's return Castle wrote something special in her book and signed it, thanked her for being a fan then telling her Nikki's next adventure would be out soon.

On their way to the precinct Beckett looked over at Castle, who of course was staring at her. "What have I told you about staring Castle?"

"That it's creepy but I can't myself Beckett; you're just so beautiful."

Beckett felt herself blush at his comment, she knew she was pretty, other men had said so, but beautiful, no man has ever said that to her. "Thank you," she said shyly.

Recovering from her embarrassment, regaining her voice she said, "That was nice of you to sign Gloria's book Castle."

"I wouldn't be where I'm at without my fans, Kate. To me they are all special so I treat with respect."

_He called me Kate, he's called me Kate and beautiful all within the last five minutes. If he calls me sexy I'm gonna stop the car pull him over an kiss him. Whoa there girl, what are you thinking, get it together, you're on a case._

The rest of the ride to the precinct was made in silence as was the ride up in the elevator although they kept sneaking periodic glances at each other. When they reached the homicide floor Castle let Beckett exit first, trailing behind he said, "Coffee Beckett."

"Yeah," she answered.

As Castle headed off to the breakroom Beckett went to her desk, removed her jacket and sat down, heavily. It was late and she was tired, that's when she noticed the homicide floor was exceptionally quiet. Looking around she found out why, there wasn't anybody here. Just then Castle showed up setting her vanilla latte on her desk. Picking it up she saw the heart he form with the foam, _he does have a sweet side_, she thought.

"Where's everyone at?" she asked as Castle sat down with a cup of coffee of his own.

"Jordan is sending them home as they come in with their reports," he responded.

"Oh, it's Jordan now Castle."

"Yeah, thought it would be friendlier just like I'd like to address you as Kate, when we're off duty of course."

"I'd like that as long, as I get to call you Rick."

"Please do, Kate. Please do."

"So what do say we go give our report so we can get out of here. I'm tired and hungry."

"Good idea, Remy's, I'm buying."

"Castle..."

"No argument Beckett."

Later setting in their regular booth at Remy's, their dinner finished, sipping on the last of their shakes, his eyes never leaving her as she slurped the final remnants of her drink. He watched as she set the glass down, her hand then raising up to cover her mouth as she stifled a yawn.

"Come on Kate let's get you home," he said rising from the booth.

Castle grabbed Kate's jacket as she slid out, helping her put it on when she stood, retrieving her hair from the collar, smoothing it out. He then linked his arm with hers, exited the diner and hailed them a cab.

As the cab cruised the New York City streets towards Kate's apartment, its passengers were huddled together, his arm around her shoulders, her head leaning against his.

"Thanks for dinner Rick," Kate whispered as another yawn escaped.

"My pleasure Kate."

Less than a block later Castle felt Kate slump further into him as she fell asleep.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Title: A Possibility for 13

By: greygoose70

Summary: There's a killer loose in Manhattan and he's on a 24 kill cycle; can the members of the 12th catch him before he kills again.

Disclaimer: As I've said before don't own them but at least I get to write about them.

* * *

Chapter 5, Part 1

Saturday, Day 5

Beckett's Apartment

Beckett slowly opened her her eyes, adjusting them to the sunlight that was just starting to stream threw her bedroom window. WAIT, how did she get here? she doesn't remember coming to bed last night. She laid there trying to remember the events of the previous night. Her and Castle were in a cab, she had her head on his shoulder - ooh she fell asleep. _OH god he did this, carried me up here, undressed me, saw me naked. I'll kill him!_

Rolling over so she could see the time, the red numbers on the clock telling her it was 6:33. Deciding to get up she threw the covers back, rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom to shower. Removing her sleep shirt she saw that she still had on her black lace bra and panties from the day before. _Okay maybe he didn't see me completely naked, but I'm still gonna shoot him._

Being showered and dressed, make-up on she donned her jacket, retrieved her badge and gun from their usual place, _how did he know where I stored these, _clipped them on her belt, walked out locking the door behind her. _How was he able to lock my door, he must have found my hidden key, of course he did._

* * *

The Precinct

Beckett stepped off the elevator, making her way to her desk. As it came into view she saw her morning coffee and bearclaw already there but no Castle. _He must be here somewhere but he can wait, food and drink first_.

She was just polishing off the bearclaw when she saw Castle, Ryan and Espo exit the conference room. "What's up guys?" She asked as they made it to their desk.

"We got another one," Castle started. "26th Precinct," Ryan said. "133rd and Broadway," Espo completed with.

"Did you guys just practice that?" Beckett asked with a snicker. "Anything else?"

"Female," Ryan began. "Late forties," Espo said. "To early fifties," Castle responded.

"Okay, stop it! Who are you guys, the three stooges? Ryan , give it to me okay. Moe, Curly just be quiet."

"That's all we have, the body is on the way to Lanie as we speak."

"She wasn't found till late last night," Castle said receiving the Beckett glare.

"That's because she was stashed behind a dumpster," Espo jumping in.

"But everything else was the same," Ryan retorted. "Execution style kill," Castle acknowledged. "Wrists bound with a necktie," Espo added. "Face smashed in," Ryan confirmed smiling.

Beckett felt like she was watching a tennis match, her head jerking from one face to the other, so much so that she couldn't help laughing. "Okay," she said once she stopped. "You three go practice your face slaps, head butts and ass kicks while I go talk with Jordan." She then got up and headed for the conference room.

A short time later Beckett returned to find Castle still in his chair a slightly worried look on his face. "What's wrong Castle?" she asked as she sat down.

"We're sorry. And no, we didn't practice that. It seems once we got started we couldn't help ourselves."

"It's okay Rick (oops), actually I found it funny. Look, I need to talk to you about something else. Come with me."

Beckett lead him to the stairwell where they went up towards the gym stopping just outside the doors but not entering. "What'd you need to talk about Beckett?"

"It's about last night."

"What about it?"

"About you carrying me up to my apartment, undressing me and putting me to bed."

"Okay stop right there. I'll admit to carrying you up and putting you to bed, but I did not undress you. I would not do that."

"Then who did?" she sounded a bit perturbed.

"Mrs. Wilson, your neighbor, the nurse."

"You got her up to help me out of my clothes! Why didn't you just let me sleep in what I had on."

"No, I didn't get her up. She must have just gotten off shift, rode up on the elevator with us. She first asked me if you were drunk, I told her no just sound asleep, then she asked what I planned on doing with you, told her just put you to bed. She said 'in those clothes', I said yes. She told me no, she would change you. So when we got in your apartment, located your bedroom, I laid you down, found your sleep shirt then waited in the living room till she was done. I then bedded you down and left. I did plant a kiss to your forehead before leaving though."

"And here I thought I was going to have to shoot you. Thank you for taking care of me."

"Always, Kate. Now we should get back before we're missed."

When they made it back down to homicide they found it buzzing with activity. They saw LT leading Officer Hastings to the Captains office, she appeared to have been crying. Their curiosity was peaked so they followed them. "What is this?" Captain Montgomery asked as the four of them entered.

"Sir, my mother is missing," Hastings said between sobs.

"Gayle!" Castle nearly shouted, all eyes suddenly upon him.

Castle turned facing Beckett mouthing G-H silently. He watched as she mouthed 'oh god' back at him.

Montgomery then took over telling LT to take Hastings out, put out a APB, get an accurate description, what she was wearing, anything to help find her.

As LT lead her out, Beckett and Castle getting ready to follow, Montgomery spoke, "You two stay - and close the door."

Beckett closed the door then turned to face Montgomery, Castle having already done so. "Are you two thinking the same thing I am?"

"Probably Sir," they replied in unison.

"It's just us in here so drop the formalities," Roy said. "You think Gayle Hastings is the next victim."

"No Roy," Castle responded quickly. "I think she was the **intented** victim all along. I think there is something in the Hastings past that involves this asshole, if we can find out what that is we can find our killer. This is his third mistake."

"How so, Rick?" Kate asked.

"He just made this personal."

"You got that right," replied Roy. "Absolutely," Kate said agreeing with them.

"Rick, earlier you were pretty quick to shout out her mothers first name. Did you know her?" Kate inquired.

"Yeah, I did. A couple of months after their store was robbed I heard it wasn't doing well. Gayle was thinking of selling it so I approached her, asked what she needed to hang on to it. She of course said 'money' so I asked 'how much'. She gave me an amount so I loaned it to her, plus a little extra. Told her to take as long as she needed to pay it back as long as there wasn't any financial strain on her or the business.

"So how much did she ask for, Rick" Kate's inquisitive nature coming out.

Rick paused, debating on whether to answer or not. "It's okay Rick you don't need to answer that," she finally said.

"She asked for 300K. I gave her half a million."

"Richard Castle you are the most giving, caring, generous man I have ever meet," Kate whispered to him.

"Alright you two, let's get back to business," Roy said smiling at his best detective and consultant. "Here's what were going to do," his business demeanor back in place. "Kate pull up the report on the Hastings' convenience store robbery. Also do a search for any similar robberies that took place around that same time, especially in Manhattan. Rick, you head down to the morgue, wait for the body, that is if its not already there, and verify it's Gayle Hastings. I want a positive ID before breaking any news to Officer Hastings. I'll get with Agent Shaw and inform her up with what we have and what we suspect. You're dismissed."

Beckett, Castle and Montgomery exited his office all three going there separate ways, Beckett to her desk, Castle toward the elevator and the morgue, Captain Montgomery the conference room to meet up with Agent Shaw.

Beckett sat down at her desk and immediately motioned for Ryan and Espo to join her. Rolling over in their chairs they rested their forearms on their chairs armrests and leaned in close. "What's going Becket?" Espo asked. "Yeah you guys were in the captains office for quite a while," Ryan said following his partners lead. "And where's Castle going?" Espo then inquired. "Did he get kicked out?" Ryan spouted.

"If you two will give me a chance to talk I'll explain everything. And no Ryan Castle didn't get kicked out he is headed to the morgue." She then went on to tell them who they think there current victim is and the complications it might have with the Hastings family and why Castle was heading to the morgue. "Okay, here's what I need, Espo head down to archives and pull the case file from the Hastings store robbery. Ryan get to work searching for any similar robberies around that same time so we can pull those files also. Let's find this guy - go."

* * *

The Morgue

Two interns were just rolling a body in as he stepped off the elevator. Falling in behind them he waited as they transferred the body to one of Lanie's tables then waited as they left. At that same moment Lanie came out from her office, saw him and yelled, "Castle, what are you doing in my morgue and where's Beckett?"

"She's upstairs, I'm here to identify the corpse."

"You know the victim?" Lanie's voice lower now, more concern in it.

"I'd like to say I hope not but I'm almost afraid I do."

"So who do you think she is?"

"Gayle Hastings, Officer Ann Hastings mother, whom I think was the original intended victim throughout all of this. So where do we start?"

"The basics, height, weight then I'll take some ex-rays, look for any abnormalities."

"Height, 5 feet 3 inches. Weight, 146 pounds."

"That sounds about right, she was short and slightly over weight." Castle commented.

"Let's not get ahead ourselves Castle. there are a lot of short, overweight women in New York.

Lanie then scanned a finger from the victim, transferred it to a computer and began running it through the NYPD's fingerprint identification program (unlike what you see on TV this will take awhile). She then rolled over a portable x-ray machine and began taking pictures, Castle having to retreat to her office while she was doing it.

"Okay let's see what we got," she told him when it was safe to return to the lab. She was starting to attach the x-rays to what looked like a long whiteboard, however when she was finished and flipped a switch on the wall the board lit up and you could examine them with ease.

"See here," Lanie said calling him over. "She fractured her lower leg. It wasn't a break but she would still have been in a cast for a while." Lanie was quiet as she moved down from the next several x-rays until she got to the head. "Okay we got something here."

"What is it?" Castle asked.

"Her face is mutilated pretty bad but all her teeth are still there, loose but still there. Looks like she had a root canal on her right first bicuspid and a filling on her left first molar. We can get her dental records in order to make a positive ID."

"How long will that take?"

"Don't know, I can run her through the forensic dental data base and hope she's in there, will probably take the same length of time as a fingerprint."

"Maybe I can speed that up," Castle replied pulling out his phone, scrolling threw his contacts till he found the number he wanted then pressing the 'call' icon. The opposing end rang three times before being picked up luckily by a real human.

After listening to the opening greeting Castle responded, "Hello Calvin its Rick Castle." (listening) "Thanks Calvin. Calvin would happen to know who Gayle's dentist is?" (listening) "Thanks Calvin." (listening) "No, just have a friend that needs one and prefers a women. Thanks and I'll be in later for some of that coffee you stock for me, bye."

"Margaret Wilson, Lanie, that's her dentist."

Lanie was typing on her computer before he even competed his sentence, had Dr. Wilson's info and on the phone making the call. Minutes later she hung, spun her chair towards him saying, "thanks Castle, her records and x-rays will be here shortly."

True to her word, her computer dinged indicating an incoming email. Lanie printed out the records then opened up the x-rays with what he believed was a special program in order to view them properly. As Lanie was studying the x-rays Castle retrieved the records from the printer and handed them to her.

"I'm sorry Castle, it's her, that's Gayle Hastings, these x-rays prove it."

"Thank Lanie," he said sadly. "I'll let Beckett know." He then turned and left.

Homicide

Everybody that saw him as he stepped off the elevator knew. He didn't have the spring in his step that he normally had, his shoulders were slumped, he was looking down, not up. They knew the latest victim was Officer Hastings mother.

The instant Beckett saw him she wanted to rush over and give him a hug but she managed to restrain herself long enough until he reached her desk. That's when he broke down. She had never seen him like this so she wrapped her arms around him whispering softly to him, "let it go Rick, get it all out".

You would have thought a fire alarm went off as everybody suddenly made themselves scarce, even Ryan and Esposito seemed to disappear.

Slowly Castle was able to gather himself, he gently began extracting from Beckett's hug, "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't think I would loose it here, thought I could hold it till I was alone, but then I realized that we now had to give Ann the news and..."

"It's okay Rick," Kate said interrupting. "She meant more to you than probably anyone else here and you don't need to be there when she gets the news. Jordan and I will handle it. Okay?"

"No Kate. I need to be there. Ann will take this very hard, first her father, now her mother. I will be able to help her through this."

Castle was correct. The second Ann received the news she launched herself into his arms crying uncontrollably. Rick embraced her, wrapping her up the same way as he used to do when his daughter was hurt and crying.

Beckett watch the scene taking place before her, a new and comforting feeling for Rick overwhelming her. Since he had returned from the morgue she saw a whole new side of him, one she found endearing. Suddenly feeling she was intruding she turned and left leaving them to grieve alone.

"You know we are going to need to talk to her," Agent Shaw said once Beckett caught up with her. "See if she knew of anybody that hated her mother enough to kill her."

"I know," Becket replied. "But she'll need some time and she's in good hands with Castle. He'll help her, she'll find comfort with him, she'll trust him to get the answers we need."

It was thirty minutes later when Castle came out telling Beckett and Shaw they could talk to Officer Hastings then returning to the conference room to take his place next to her, the two women following closely behind.

"Ann. Is it okay if we call you Ann, keep this as informal as possible," Jordan said. Ann just nodded her head.

"Ann we want you know how deeply sorry we all are for your lose. Everyone here will be doing all they can to find who did this and bring them to justice." Kate told her. Ann replied with a weak 'I know'.

"We want you think now Ann," Jordan began. "Any confrontations she had, any you had since this may have been about you. Take your time."

Ann leaned back, closing her eyes, thinking before speaking, "My mother got along with everybody, never argued, treated everyone with respect even if she thought they were wrong."

"Okay, what about you." Jordan said keeping her voice soft, comforting.

Again Ann closed her eyes before saying, "Well there was this one thing, but that was years ago."

"What happened?" Kate asked.

"This boy tried to rape me..."

"Tried you said," Kate quickly interrupting.

"Yeah, my mother stopped him before he got very far."

"How'd she do that?" Rick asked.

"Placed my dads shotgun to the back of his head, threatened to shoot him, told him to get out, never come back or she'd call the cops."

"You remember his name," asked Jordan.

"Irving Wallace." she answered.

While Ann began relating the entire incident to Jordan and Rick, Kate headed out to her desk, the name Irving Wallace had a familiar ring to it. "Ryan. Espo." She shouted. as she reverted back into full detective mode. "What was the cabbies name from the Baxter case? He called saying he dropped her off at the United Airlines terminal."

"Right. I took that call," Ryan shouted back. "Said all she had was a small carry-on suitcase. Let me check my notes - - - Irving, Wallace Irving."

"He reversed his name." Beckett yelled. "Real name is Irving Wallace. He tried to rape Ann Hastings, her mother stopped him. I want to know everything about him, and I want it ten minutes ago! He's our perp!"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The 13th Victim

By: greygoose70

Summary: There's a killer loose in Manhattan and he's on a 24 hour kill cycle; can the members of the 12th stop him before he kills again.

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

* * *

**Okay folks, here we go, final chapter. Thanks for all the kind reviews and to all those who have decided to follow this story.**

* * *

Chapter 5, Part 2

Still Saturday

_Previously_

_While Ann began relating the entire incident to Jordan and Rick, Kate headed out to her desk, the name Irving Wallace had a familiar ring to it. "Ryan. Espo." She shouted. as she reverted back into full detective mode. "What was the cabbies name from the __Baxter__ case? He called saying he dropped __her __off at the __United__ Airlines terminal."_

_"Right. I took that call," Ryan shouted back. "Said __all s__he carried __was __a small __carry-on __suitcase. Let me check my notes - - - Irving, Wallace Irving."_

_"He reversed his name." Beckett yelled. "Real name is Irving Wallace. He tried to rape Ann Hastings, her mother stopped him. I want to know everything about him, and I want it ten mi__n__utes ago! He's our perp!"_

* * *

Instantly the Homicide floor became a beehive of activity. Any detective or officer that had access to a computer was typing away searching for anything on their suspect. The first thing Beckett received was his DMV picture which she immediately put up on her murder board. "Come on people!" She shouted. "The clocks ticking!"

"Lives on West 171st street, the Bronx," Espo shouted.

"Drives a blue minivan," Ryan shouted right afterwards.

"All right. Ryan put out an APB on the van. Espo a BOLO on Wallace." She ordered. "That address is in the 40th precinct, I'll call and have them check out the residence,"

"I'll call the 40th Beckett. I know the captain there. You keep collecting whatever evidence we need to nail this bastard." Came Montgomery's voice from behind her.

"Yes sir," she replied.

"Think I got something," Karpowski shouted back.

"What is it Roz?" Beckett responded as she heading over to her desk

"Well I figured this couldn't be the first time he used the name Wallace Irving so I ran it and came up with this. Wallace Irving went to NYC College of Technology, earned a Associates Degree of Applied Science in computer Information Systems and a Bachelor of Technology in computer systems, also has an Associates in computer science."

"Is there a picture of him?" Beckett asked.

"Oh yeah," Roz replied jubilantly while bringing up his enrollment application data complete with picture. It matched the one from his DMV file.

"He also has a DL in that same name," Detective Jackson said, "with an address right here Manhattan.

"Looks like he is the proud owner of a yellow 4-door sedan," Jack's partner, Detective Williamson, added.

"Roz take your team and check out the address, take LT with you, no one goes in alone."

"If he's there?" Roz asked.

"Bring him in," Beckett responded.

"If he resists?"

"Use your best judgement..."

"Do we know where he works." Beckett then asked.

A small voice from behind her replied, "last I heard he has his own business." It was Ann Hastings, she was just entering the bullpen along with Jordan Shaw.

"Ann you really don't need to be in here," Beckett said.

"That's what I told her," Jordan replied.

"I want to help," Ann explained, "is there a computer I can use?"

Giving her a cautious look Kate said, "Sure Ann, use Will or Jack's. Let me know if you find anything."

"What do you think Jordan?"

"She's a determined young woman, Kate; tenacious, just like you."

"Where's Castle?" Beckett suddenly asked looking around but not seeing him anywhere.

"He's still in the conference room looking through all those robbery files."

"Probably gathering more info for his next book."

"Don't think that's what he's doing."

"Let's go check on him."

"You go Kate I'll keep an eye on things out here."

"Beckett walked into the conference room, found Castle sitting at the table, his back to her. He had removed his jacket and she could see how broad his shoulders really were. It was then she noticed the leather straps, "Castle, what are you wearing?" She asked.

Without any hesitation he responded, "A Sig P320 9 mil."

"And who authorized it? Not Montgomery, he doesn't have that authority."

"No but the federal government does."

"Oh yeah. Which agency?"

"Homeland, ID is in my jacket pocket.

Beckett stood there somewhat stunned. All this time he has been shadowing her and never once can she recall him being armed. Why now she wondered. Moving up behind him, peering over his shoulder she asked, "What are you looking for Rick?"

"The similarities in all these robberies. Everything is basically the same with one glaring difference," He replied.

"Oh yeah. What's that?"

"Frank Hastings is the only that was shot and killed. I believe Irving Wallace committed all these crimes with the sole intention of killing him just as he is doing now, murdering all these people to cover up his main objective, Gayle Hastings."

"You really think so, Castle, if I recall Frank Hastings was shot with a forty-four?"

"Yes, but remember I told you from the very beginning this guy was smart. Three of these robberies were done prior the to Hastings store. In those three any witnesses described the weapon as being large which would be consistent with a forty-four, but in the ones afterwards it was described as short or snub nosed more like a 38 or 32. He would have ditched or destroyed the forty-four after killing Frank."

"Okay, but lets get back to the bullpen, we got some solid leads on him." Kate said as she turned to leave, Castle grabbing his jacket getting up to go with her.

It was about an hour later before Karpowski and her team got back, reporting in that their suspect was not at the Manhattan address but what they did find basically confirmed he was their killer and his next victim is one Ian Jennsen.

"Okay people it is now 7 pm, this bastard usually kills between 8 and 10, that gives us one hour to either find this Ian Jennsen or locate where he has been taken." Captain Montgomery shouted out.

Once again the bullpen came alive with activity. "Beckett," Montgomery called out over the noise. "Sir," she replied. "The captain from the 40th called said he wasn't at the Bronx address but he has it staked out in case he shows up."

"Good. We're staking out the Manhattan address also," she replied.

"Ann, do you know of any place else he might be, someplace where he is able to commit these crimes before dumping the bodies." Castle, who had made his way to her after leaving the conference room, asked.

"I can't think of any," she said.

"That's okay," responded Castle softly while giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze.

Beckett could see the father in Castle come out again, the same way it had upon Ann hearing of her mothers death, he had held her as she cried on his shoulder (not caring she was soaking his thousand dollar jacket with her tears) the way he spoke softly to her, rubbed her back and like now with a reassuring hug. It brought out another reason she was starting to lo...like, like. him more.

"Wait," Ann said practically shouting.

"What is it, Ann?" Asked Castle.

"His grandfather owned a wood working business. I think he even had a website. Try Wallace Custom Woodworks," she said looking down at Detective Williamson.

"Here you do it," he replied getting out of his chair. "You're probably faster at this than I am."

Sitting down in Will's now vacant chair she quickly opened up a browser app and typed in her search inquiry which brought up fourteen hits. "This is it," she shouted.

"Which one?" Karpowski shouted back having done a search of her own.

"Wallace Woodworking Company," Ann responded in a more normal voice, not seeing the need to shout anymore.

Karpowski opened the named site, scrolling down looking for an address, "7109 West 135th Street," Karpowski shouted.

"Okay everybody and I mean everybody," Montgomery shouted. "Let's go get this bastard!"

The large group of detectives and uniformed officers began an orderly descent down the stairs to the parking garage, except for Montgomery, Castle, Beckett and Shaw that opted for the elevator. Once there they entered vehicles and headed to the designated rendezvous point.

After a recon of the area and the building, Montgomery divided his people into teams to ensure all exits were covered. Beckett's team was assigned the front entry while Karpowski's team and Agent Shaw's team would each take a side door. When all teams were in position Montgomery gave the 'get ready to enter' order.

Castle moved up to the front entry, removed his 'snap gun lock pick' from his pocket, inserted it into the locks main channel, pulled the trigger a couple times until hearing the lock open, removed the tool and stuck it back in his pocket.

"I'm not even gonna ask where you got that, Castle," Beckett whispered. "eBay," he quickly whispered back.

'Ready in the front,' Montgomery heard through his earpiece, then 'ready left,' 'ready right,' the other two teams announcing the same. "Alright, on the count of three, one..two..three, GO!"

At Captain Montgomery's 'GO' command the doors were flung open and the three teams rushed in shouting 'NYPD'. The words were no sooner completed when a rash of gunfire was being sprayed through the building. 'Take cover' somebody yelled.

"Anybody hit?" Beckett shouted into her mike. 'All good' came a chorus of replies.

"Irving Wallace, you are surrounded. There's no way out. Throw down your weapon and come out with your hands up!"

"Go to hell," he shouted and then fired another burst from his automatic weapon.

"That's a Mac10 Beckett, unsuppressed, probably 9 mil, 32 mag cap." Castle said keeping his voice low.

"Cas..."

"Fired one enough times to know, Kate. Keep talking to him but stay low. I want to be able to spot him."

"Why, so he can shoot at me again!"

"He's just spraying his shots, not really aiming."

"Fine but if I get hit I'm shooting you," she spat, then shouting, "Come on Wallace give it up!"

"No way!" Wallace shouted back then fired a super long burst.

_Thought so you mother..._ Castle thought. "He's up high, left side, back far enough that he can't see the other two teams."

"So he's boxed himself in a corner." Beckett said.

"Yes and no," Castle replied. "I can see two slivers of light above him that if I'm right is a rooftop hatch. I'm guessing he will throw up some type of smokescreen then escape through it, he'll more than likely wait till it's dark, which it will be shortly. Tell Roz to come up with a couple from her team. Tell them to keep low. When they get about fifteen feet away they'll need cover fire. That's when he'll be able to see them."

Castle then moved over to where Ryan and Espo had taken cover, letting them know what was going on. Just as he finished Wallace starting firing again only this time his bursts were returned by the Beckett team allowing Roz and her team to reach safety.

"Roz let me have your radio and headpiece," Castle said to her. Without argument she did as he instructed, she knew there was something different about him ever since they got this case. "Beckett will bring you up to speed," he told her, then turning to Esposito he said, "You're with me."

Espo looked at Castle then at Beckett who just nodded her head. She turned back saying "Okay guys lets give them some cover."

Once they were safely outside Espo grabbed Castle by the arm, "Who the hell are you to be giving orders Castle," he shouted.

"Marine Corp, Force Recon, black ops and that's all you need to know right now, just please do as I ask so we can nail this bastard."

Espo did a double take upon hearing Castle's declaration. Marine Corp black ops personnel were some of the best, had successfully carried out some of the most dangerous clandestine operations in Iraq and Afghanistan. Whatever Castle had in mind, he (being in Special Ops himself) was going to follow his lead.

"We need to get on the roof Espo, you go right I'll go left see of there's a ladder."

They both took off in opposite directions searching for a way up finally meeting at the back of the building. "Find anything?" Castle asked.

"Found where there used to be one but not there now. It's a split level roof though, the front being about ten feet high, the rear six feet higher." Espo responded.

"There's a trash bin and some pallets on this side, we can stack the pallets on the bin, get up on the lower level then on up to the top. Let's go, it's getting darker by the minute."

Scurrying around to where the trash bin and pallets were they quickly stacked three pallets on the bin giving them the additional height they needed to pull themselves up. Moving to the opposite side of the roof and a getting a leg boost from Espo, Castle was quickly able get up to the top, then grabbing Espo's out stretched arm pulled him up.

Quickly looking around, analyzing their situation Castle formulated a plan. There were two HVAC unit which would provide the cover they needed, one on the far side of the roof the other just a few feet in front of the escape hatch.

"I'll take this one here (indicating the one farthest from the hatch) draw his fire, when he stops to reload you take him out."

"You don't want to take him alive? Espo asked.

"No," Castle answered. "He murdered both of Ann's parents, he doesn't deserve to live."

Espo nodded his head in agreement and went to take his position, Castle doing the same.

Inside the building things were not going well. Every time Beckett attempted to talk Wallace in to surrendering she was answered with gunfire. Giving it one more try she shouted, "Wallace, this is your last chance. Throw down your weapons and come down with your hands up."

"Only when hell freezes over detective," he retorted as he stood firing his weapon with one hand while reaching up and pushing the roof hatch open with the other.

Castle noticed the sound difference the second the roof hatch was opened, getting into position so he could see Wallace as he arose, waiting until he was all the way out before he shouted out, "That's far enough, drop your..."

"What the fuck!" Wallace screamed spinning in the direction of the voice, pulling the trigger on the Mac10, at the same instant, spending the entire 32 round magazine at it. As soon as the magazine was empty he press the release button, was reaching to grab a full one when he heard his name being called.

Esposito had put himself in a squatting position where he could stand straight up the moment he to. He heard Castle call out to Wallace, it being cut short as Wallace screamed and started firing. The second the firing stopped he stood calling out, "Irving Wallace."

Irving Wallace spun to the sound of his name, immediately feeling the three bullets as they penetrated his chest. Staggering back he tripped, falling over the edge of the roof to the ground below.

Esposito wasn't more than six feet from Wallace when he saw him turn his way. Knowing he was getting to re-arm he didn't hesitate pulling the trigger on his 9 millimeter Glock 17 three times, all three shots hitting his intended target. He watched him go over the edge of the roof then immediately called out. "Castle, you okay?"

"Yeah Espo, I'm fine, guess I'm not as quick as I used to be."

"Let me see," He said when they met up with each other. "I think you'll live, Bro" he commented after seeing where a round had pierced the skin.

Just then Beckett's voice came over the radio, "Everything okay up there?"

Espo held up his hand for Castle not to speak instead standing close and speaking into the mike, "Castle been hit."

"NOOO," they heard her scream, Castle scrunching as he pulled the earpiece out and away.

"It's nothing Beckett, I'm fine," Castle said replacing the earpiece.

"Yeah, well tell Espo he's not gonna be."

"Oh are you in trouble," he told Espo covering the mike with is hand. Removing his hand he spoke again. "Have we found Mr. Jennsen?"

"Yes, Jordan found him in the office here, gagged and alive. We need the key to the shackles though."

"Wallace went over the edge, laying on the ground, search his pockets," Castle told her.

"Come on Bro let's get down from here," Espo said.

"Over here," Castle replied; "he had a rope secured here, was probably his way down."

Castle tossed the rope down then went down himself, Esposito coming down afterwards. Beckett was already there waiting for them. As soon as Espo landed she smacked him in the chest. "OW Beckett," he shouted. "That hurt!"

"Yea, well you do anything like that again, especially if it concerns Rick, it'll be a lot worse." She snarled.

"Why Kate I didn't know you cared." Rick said.

"Shut up Castle," She responded linking her arm in his. "Come on, Lanie's here she can bandage you up."

"It's just a scratch..."

"Then what's this red stuff - ketchup. We need to get it cleaned, put some antiseptic on it, cover it to prevent infection. no argument."

"Okay, okay," Castle said in return, a large smile gracing his face.

When they got over to where Lanie was just getting out of the 'morgue mobile' Beckett called out to her, telling her to get out the 'first-aid' kit.

"Whose been hit?" Lanie shouted back.

"Castle."

Moving quickly to the rear of the vehicle she literately leaped in the back, retrieved a case off one of the shelves and returned in a flash. Stepping up and examining the wound, she said, " Okay writer-boy, off with the vest, the holster and the shirt."

Doing as she requested Castle removed his 'bullet proof vest', his shoulder holster with his weapon and his shirt which instantly brought stares from two astounded females. Standing in front of them was an excellent specimen of the male anatomy, at least from the waist up. Toned abs leading up to a broad chest, muscular arms; _oh my god, _Kate thought, _those are the arms that carried me to my apartment, I'll bet he didn't even break a sweat. I wonder what he bench presses? Stop it Kate Beckett - you've seen __muscular__ arms before; yeah but nothing like this. God the dreams I'm gonna have tonight._

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Castle speaking. "Okay ladies stop gawking, I'm not that impressive."

"Oh but you are," Lanie respectfully replied as she finished applying a bandage to his wound then telling one of the interns to see if they had a shirt that would fit him.

"Here you are." She told him after receiving a shirt. "Won't go with the rest of your outfit but it's the only color we have."

"Castle, can I see you a minute?" Montgomery asked approaching there little group.

"Sure." he replied as he finished slipping on the shirt he was given.

Moving out of earshot range from the others Roy halted. "I just have one questions for you Rick. Who killed Wallace?"

"Esposito," He answered. "I set up the ambush so it would be an NYPD person that made the kill. I saw the whole thing and it was clearly self defense."

"Good. That's what I was hoping. We'll worry about statements and paperwork tomorrow, tonight we celebrate."

"Couldn't agree with you more Roy."

* * *

McElroy's Bar

Later as everyone was enjoying free drinks, thanks to Montgomery and Castle, Karpowski approached the booth where Castle was sitting between Ann Hastings and Beckett, Esposito and Ryan sitting opposite of them. "So tell me Castle what made this case so special to you." She asked.

It was Ann who answered her. "Rick and my mother were close friends, he saved my mother from having to sell the store after dad was murdered. Rick has been like a father to me ever since."

"Oh," was all Karpowski could say, she then left heading to the bar to rejoin her own team.

"What actually happened on the roof, Castle?" Ryan blurted out.

"You'll read in my report tomorrow, Ryan."

"Okay, but did you have to kill him?"

"I didn't kill him."

Three pair of eyes were immediately staring at Esposito. "That's right, I did. Castle just distracted him, he knew I wouldn't hesitate, that's why he took me up with him."

"That and the fact Castle's never killed anyone, except in his books." Ryan replied.

Thinking it was about time to take this conversation in another direction Beckett slid out of the booth speaking. "Come on Ryan help me get some more drinks."

When they had left Castle nodded at Espo and said, "thanks." "No problem Bro," Espo replied in return. "But I do want to know more."

"You will and Ryan will find out soon enough. Right now only Roy, you and I"m pretty sure Beckett knows I have a military past, I'd like to keep it that way."

As Beckett and Ryan were returning with the drinks they heard the laughing. "What'd we miss?" Beckett asked.

Nothing much," Espo returned between chuckles, "just Castle being Castle."

And so the night went, funny stories being told about past experiences and more drinks until they all left. Beckett was giving Castle a ride home, she had kept her drinking to a minimum (only two beers). The ride was silent until he spoke to her. "You know about my past life, don't you."

"Yes Rick, I do. But why keep it a secret?"

"Because I'm not really that guy anymore. He only comes out in situations where a friend or loved one is in danger or wronged."

Just then she pulled up to his building, she put the car in park, turned toward him saying, "Rick, I've gained a lot of respect for you the past few months, ever since our - you know. But seeing how you are with Alexis and then today with Ann I'm seeing a whole different side of you and I like what I see."

"Are you actually starting to like me Kate."

"Yes and if you tell anybody I will shoot you." Smiling as she said it.

"Understood," him smiling as well.

Turning back towards the front, her foot on the brake, putting the car in drive she said, "good night Rick."

Opening his door, exiting the vehicle, he bent down, peered inside saying, "until tomorrow Kate," then shut the door, stepped up onto the sidewalk and watched her pull away.

When Kate got home she promptly discarded her clothes, ran a hot cherry scented bubble bath and engrossed herself reading Castle's book, 'Heat Wave', in particular page 105. As the water began to cool she pulled out the plug, using her toe, got out, toweled off, turned off the light and went to her bedroom where she crawled in, sans any nightwear, the 'sex scene' described in his book still on her mind, the vision of him standing shirtless before her earlier this evening.

_I wonder, _she thought, _if his lower half looks as good. _Thinking that it probably does she drifted off into dreamland.

THE END

**To all those that follow me, a fair warning; my next story will take me a while to complete, I will need to do quite a bit of research in order give it some sense of authenticity. Thank god for the internet. Thank you all for your reviews and inspiration for me to keep writing.**


End file.
